ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tawnypeltlover/Oh. Mai. Golly-Goodness =O
So yeah I got creative with the name, but only because this blog is PRETTY serious *does serious face* *holds it for about 5 seconds then bursts out laughing* Okay it's not THAT serious, but I guess it would be for me so I decided to post it up here because I want to say it out and you guys love me so much you want to hear what happens in my life if it's awesome and/or drastic =D YOU BETTER SAY YES TO THAT... xD JK But anyway... So I know most of you guys remember a blog I made a while ago, I think it was around the middle to end of the month of September, and I told you all about Kenny, the guy who I was dating. Well.. The day after I went to the school dance with him, and I learned these pretty awful things... Like he hacks into people's computers, he got fined for bootlegging a movie, he lies a lot, etc, etc. So, I had the nerve to dump him And of course I had to, and MAYBE I would have stayed with him, but the main reason I did was because I like another guy WAY too much.. So I dumped him, and when I did I cried a little because I felt miserable and horrible for dumping this kid who really likes me a lot because I actually decided to go out with him when I like someone else and I broke his puny little heart... Yeah, I'm a monster... xD But I felt a little better because my mom and stepdad went across the street to McDonald's and got me food na a McFlury... Anyways, weeks go by, it was awkward talking again with Kenny at first and we finally were basic friends again. Then last week rolls on by. Well, the week before this week, like Monday was the 1st, so that week. At the beginning of the week, I decided I would ask out the kid I really, really like. His name is Tyler, btw... -dies- Anyway, so then Thursday strolls up, and when I'm at home whittling a stick for no apparent reason, I decide it was time. So I pulled out my iPod and typed away. I just used my Gmail app xD Then after that the day seemed like it took forever as I was so tense and shaking a little, pretty vreaking nervous on what he would say. Then I hop into the shower, and I decided to message him to just tell me his answer at school. So I got out of the shower, picked up my iPod, turned on the screen, and it said I had a message from him. My heart did a little jump as I impatiently waited for it to load up. Then it flashed onto the screen. Yes. I bursted into tears again, in happiness this time, and I ran downstairs almost falling on my face to tell my mom, who I have been boasting to about Tyler since the middle of sixth grade last year. I was just completely Freaking. Out. So I go to school, and I tell EVERY one of my friends, who all fangirl and congratulate me, because I boasted to them about him, too. Then after that days seemed to fly by. I felt so happy and jittery as I talked to him more and more everyday, just the sucky thing is is that we only have like one class together, and I see him every once in a while in the hallway. So then comes this Wednesday (10/10/12) and I hopped onto the computer and sent Tyler a message. I decided to ask him if he was doing anything this weekend, so we could finally get together and talk for once since we barely EVER see eachother in school. Thursday rolled by, still no answer, until later in the day when for some reason he asks if I'm in Science Club. Of course I say no... Then Friday flashed on by, too, and I hurry into my car because the parade was going to start within 4 minutes of me getting out of school. My mom drove the car as quickly as she could without getting pulled over, and when we got into the house and ran in and checked my Gmail. No messages. I silently cursed myself and went through the whole day, wondering what was going on in his mind when my mom all of a sudden says I have to go with her to the laundry matt. Great. So I was able to get my best friend, Myah, to come with us, and we were there for at least two hours, then came home and she stayed at my house for a bit. We LARPed as we usually do, then we heard the banging on the window that said her mom's boyrfriend, Marcus, was there to pick her up. Since him and my mom were talking, we were able to get a little more LARPing in before we just talked a little. Then while she was doing some random pointing pose, my iPod buzzed. I quickly snatched it and my heart flew as it said I had a new message. From Tyler. I am trying to contain myself that he finally messaged me, and the entire time Myah is like, "WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Then, I read over the message; how about sunday mabey around 1 o clock Yeah, he isn't the GREATEST speller... xD So I am freaking fangirling so hard that he finally messaged me back and we would have plans this weekend and I dove out of my room, yelling, "MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM!" I told her the situation, and of course she gave me the whole lecture about talking with her first before making plans. I begged and begged her to say yes. But the problem was is that Sunday is my brother's 17th birthday, and we are going out to eat in the morning. So my mom said it depended on when we got back. Of course I stayed excited, and I wrote back to him; Okay I probably cane. I might end up getting there a little later because we are going out to eat for my brother's birthday so I'll let you know. The night goes by and I fall asleep after Myah left... Then this morning, a few seconds after I awaken, my iPod buzzes. I grab it so fast it almost came flying out of my hands, but I steadied it and opened up the message(I'll just write you our conversation from this morning): Him: ok thats cool Me: Ok, so probably just meet me at the entrance going from the school on Sunday and we can just go around the park and do stuff. Him: ok sounds like a plan Me: Alright see you tomorrow then :D (LATER) Me: Btw when is your birthday? Him: january 29th Me: Okay thx, just wanted to know So that's what happened! I know, the last part is kind of random, but I just wanted to know so I knew if I had missed it or not... SO I HAVE PLANS WITH HIM ON SUNDAY THANK GOD, because basically all this morning I just lay in my room watching these creepy videos about Salad Fingers and Crooked Rot, and I have absolutely nothing else to do... D: So YEAH! Loki LaufeysonI remember a shadow, being in the shadow of your greatness 19:20, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts